


Mirror, Mirror

by Ono_ohyes



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Other, You know it happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ono_ohyes/pseuds/Ono_ohyes
Summary: Filling in a scene that you know must have happened. Just a little drabble to flex the old fic muscles.





	

 

It's dark, which was to be expected, given that it's the middle of the night, and she's skulking through her friend's home like a thief. If she was asked what she was doing here, she wouldn't be able to give an answer; truthfully, she didn't even know where she was going or why, only that she was being inexorably pulled somewhere by her gift. It had woken her from a sound sleep, then dragged her out of bed, across Ponyville, and into the castle. She'd expected to head towards the map room, but she was being pulled deeper into the castle, until she finally stopped in front of the library door. Whatever it was that was calling her was behind that door.

Swinging the door open, she expected to see Twilight Sparkle (or at least Spike), but the library was as dark as the rest of the castle, illuminated only by a single shaft of moonlight that spilled into a pool on the floor. Sitting in the middle of that pool was the mirror, surrounded by Twilight's contraption, crowned by a leather journal. The golden yellow sun embossed on the book was vaguely sinister in the moonlight; it kind of made her giggle.

Yep. This was why she was here. It was obvious now.

She adjusted her saddlebags in anticipation. She didn't know what was going to happen, until it did: the mirror's surface started to glow and swirl, and moments later, a pony stepped through. Pinkie Pie slowly reached into her saddlebag; finding what she wanted, she flung it into the air. It popped with a dazzling flash and a cloud of confetti, illuminating the newcomer for a brief second. Pink coat, wild mane, balloon Cutie Mark... She was Pinkie Pie's exact duplicate, except for the sinister goatee she wore. Pinkie Pie gasped, eyes wide, her hoof to her mouth in horror.

"Are you... are you my evil twin?" The newcomer thought about it for a second, then shrugged.

"I don't think so. I mean, I'm a pretty nice person, so I don't _think_ I'm evil, at least. But I guess if you're an even _nicer_ person, then maybe I am the evil one. But I'm not really evil. But if I _was_ evil, would I think I was evil? I don't know." The newcomer stroked her beard. "I _do_ have this beard, although it's because I thought that I should have it just in case I am the evil twin, so we could tell each other apart. But it's just a wig, so if you're the evil twin you can have it." To demonstrate, the newcomer lifted her hoof to her chin and peeled off the goatee. "See?" Pinkie Pie was suitably impressed. Whoever this pony was, she was prepared.

Pinkie Pie was also impressed. _How did I manage that without fingers? Wait a minute..._ She fixed her doppelgänger with a narrow eyed stare. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped. _If I say that, then she'll say that, and I'll reply with this..._ She remained stuck by analysis paralysis for several minutes; the other Pinkie Pie Also seemed to be thinking, hard, about something, until both of them broke out in laughter and fell to the floor.

"That... that was a good one," Pinkie gasped, as she finally recovered.

"Thanks," replied her twin. "Yours was good, too." Regaining her composure, Pinkie got to her feet and looked around. "So your end of the portal is in the school library, huh? Ours is out in front of the school." Pinkie scoffed.

"Nah, the school is waaaaaaaaay smaller than this. This is Twilight Sparkles' library. In her castle." Pinkie's jaw dropped.

"This... is... Twilight's... castle?" Pinkie's voice got louder and higher with each word, and her hooves crept up towards her mouth. Pinkie was sure she could see sparkles in the newcomer's eyes as she nodded. "This is sooooooo awesome!" Pinkie quickly shooshed her, clapping her hooves over her mouth. "Wsshmtr?" Talking around all four hooves in her mouth was difficult, but Pinkie was always up for a challenge. Pinkie Pie's eyes narrowed as she glanced suspiciously from side to side.

"Shhh... We don't want to wake anybody up. There would be awkward questions if anypony found the two of us here." Pinkie Pie's eyebrow climbed up her forehead questioningly. "Welllll, you see, there was this magic pool..." Pinkie Pie paused to shake her head. "That's not important. What's important is why are you here?" She could feel Pinkie Pie smile under the accumulated hooves.

"Why do you think, silly? To find out what's behind the closed door!" Pinkie Pie tried to come up with an argument against that, but couldn't; the newcomer's logic was impeccable. Pinkie Pie was impressed, again, and she felt herself smiling. Closed doors were the worst... except that you eventually got to peek behind them, which was the best. And she was finally going to get to peek behind this one! Her squee was well beyond the normal range of pony hearing, but dogs and cats throughout Ponyville heard it. As she came back to her senses, Pinkie eyed her twin suspiciously, then shrugged out of her saddlebags.

"All right, let's do this!" Pinkie reached into the saddlebag and pulled out a book emblazoned with her Cutie Mark. Pinkie cooed as she handed it to her; she'd always loved balloons. "This book is the Big Book of Pinkie Pie. It will tell you everything you need to be me, including how to get home. It is imperative that no pony besides you ever gets ahold of it, because Changelings." Pinkie's eyebrows shot up questioningly, but Pinkie continued before she could ask. "Don't worry, that's all covered in chapter 4. If somepony asks you a question you don't know the answer to, just wing it. I'm sure it'll be fine," she said with a dismissive wave of her hoof. "Now, tell me everything about you!" Pinkie Pie grinned.

"Well, it's a long story, and it starts waaaay back when I was just a little girl. That's why I wrote it down, just like you did, because it just didn't seem efficient to try and tell it to you all at once. I left it in my backpack, on the other side; you'll know it when you see it, as long as nobody's picked it up." Pinkie Pie locked eyes, then nodded to herself. "Right, you should probably go, before somebody comes along." Pinkie agreed.

"You too. It's just Spike and Twilight in the castle, but you know how she is about ponies using the mirror, so it's probably a good idea to not get caught. I'll be back in a couple of days, though. I've got to help Mr. and Mrs. Cake with a big order at the end of the week." Pinkie thought about her own schedule for a moment.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best. I've got a big test, and I wouldn't want to make you go through that unprepared. See you then?" Pinkie smiled at herself.

"Of course. Have a good time, and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Both Pinkies giggled at that, but eventually Pinkie recovered herself and turned towards the mirror. As she stepped through, Pinkie smiled. She was already having a great time, and it was only going to get better. She could sense it.


End file.
